


The Undisputed Reign of Terror of Seductra, Mistress of Fate

by sciencemyfiction



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, No actual sex, Whipping, an old anonmeme fill, he was very surprised and confused, is one way you could sum up this fic, kotetsu took ibuprofen and had a nap and when he woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: Kotetsu discovers Tomoe is kinky as hell in a bizarre turn of events OR: What will happen next to our hero? We arrive on the scene in his bedroom as a mysterious lady villain appears...
Relationships: Kaburagi T. Kotetsu/Kaburagi Tomoe
Comments: 2





	The Undisputed Reign of Terror of Seductra, Mistress of Fate

Quite unexpectedly, Kotetsu found himself waking up in what appeared to be a dungeon. A dungeon containing, suspicious as that was, his bed, side table, bookcase, chair, all of his stray pairs of shoes, Tomoe's clothes strewn everywhere, a closet identical to his own and somewhat alarmingly, his bedroom door complete with the full-length mirror on it.  
  
Standing in front of said full-length mirror adjusting her mask stood a curvaceous silhouette with long dark hair, wearing an outfit that glitter silver in the dim yellowish lighting provided by the lamp on the bedside table. With her feet in flexible, flat-soled boots that ran up to her thighs, black tights beneath them running under silver panties--  
  
Black and silver. Something about that sounded familiar. But he was sure he'd never seen this outfit before, not even as she turned, wearing a sexy smile and black lipstick, her eyes painted with kohl to make them meld into the darkness of the domino mask she wore. (It seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't imagine why.)  
  
Kotetsu gulped audibly when he saw the front of the costume; it was black and silver, all right, but woven in tiny strips that barely covered anything and left nothing at all to the imagination about her breasts, which looked suspiciously fuller than Tomoe's.  
  
Aside from feeling a little fuzzy-headed and weak, there was also the matter of his arms and legs, which felt stiff and sore, and his side, which felt like agony thanks to the bruise he hadn't told her about earlier, when he'd come home. Because that had to be Tomoe. Obviously. Because only Tomoe had that cute little dimple when she smiled, right? Right? And why was he laying spread eagle on the bed anyway?  
  
"Welcome to the world of the waking, Wild Tiger," purred the mysterious figure before him. As she spoke, he was realizing sluggishly that he was bound in place, as he gave a tentative jerk on the slight pressure he felt at wrists and ankles and they gave decidedly sharp-sounding _clanks_ in answer. "Don't bother to get up."  
  
"What-" His tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth, and he squinted at her confusedly. This _was_ Tomoe, wasn't it? Because that sounded so much more contralto than she usually did. Like someone trying to mimic his wife, and not the real deal at all. In fact, the way she talked sounded exactly in league with some of the villains he'd faced in his day. Come to think of it, the body language was all off. Tomoe was sexy, sure, but she'd never have worn something like that costume, even if it was practical enough to toe the line between functionality and sexiness. And she'd never have chained him up, either, because Tomoe wasn't like that, a fact he'd occasionally lamented over a little wistfully, curious about what sort of bizarre depraved Do Not Bother Your Wife With Your Dumb Fantasies things he was missing out on.  
  
Furthermore, no matter how he thought about it, Kotetsu couldn't remember what had happened preceding this. And when he tried to activate his powers, he found them curiously non-responsive, a side-effect he'd noticed only tended to occur when he'd used them recently. Why would he have used his powers recently? And how had this woman gotten into his house? and--  
  
A deathly concern came over him, and he steeled his resolve as best he could, watching the woman guardedly. It was a little difficult, looking directly at her when she reminded him so strongly of Tomoe and clearly had to be someone else. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. Tomoe did not have such cold eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, raspy yet. "What have you done to my family?"  
  
For a moment, he thought he might not get an answer; there was a flicker of doubt that he nearly missed. Then her smile grew toothier. "I'm so very glad you asked. Your family is safe- for now. My name is Seductra, Wild Tiger. But if you want to protect your family, then you may simply call me 'Mistress'."

He gave the chains another sharp yank, and bit his lip when they didn't budge. The bed frame seemed to creak a little, but he knew _that_ was only the mattress beneath him. This was definitely his room in his house, which meant it was definitely the reinforced bed frame he'd specifically gone out of his way to get just in case he had an accident with his powers in the morning when he was getting up and still sleepy. Rarely happened now, but when he'd been a teenager it'd been an unfortunate common happenstance, and old habits died hard. Regrettably.  
  
Seductra watched politely, and Kotetsu grimaced at himself. He must be more out of it than he'd have thought, to be forgetting that there was a villain standing right there, watching him, sizing him up. A criminal who he knew nothing about and who might, now that he thought about it, be a NEXT exerting some kind of power of illusion over him. That at least would explain the unsettling similarity to Tomoe, the way that even though she acted and sounded wrong, even looked off, she still felt a little like his wife, enough that he wanted to be comfortable around her.  
  
_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, idiot,_ he thought miserably, and glared at Seductra as convincingly as he could. Which was not very, as worry started to tremble in his belly, cracking his fragile facade. "You promise they're safe?"  
  
Seductra let out a laugh that made goosebumps rise along his arms beneath the too-thin material of his hero-suit. It was eerie and made him uncomfortable, yes, but at the same time he felt the warmth he usually felt when Tomoe was giggling with him and that was disconcerting and strange. He bit his tongue to try to distract himself, staring at her mistrustfully.  
  
"Your concern is quite touching, I must admit. A family man! Who'd have thought,"  
  
she pulled a riding crop from behind her back as if from nowhere, snapping it against her thigh distractedly as she took a single step towards him, hips swaying in a most definitely UN-Tomoe fashion-  
  
"that Wild Tiger was so dedicated? Yes, Hero, I promise they'll come to no harm, just so long as you do exactly," she snapped the riding crop again, and he couldn't help flinching, "as I say."  
  
She stepped closer still, until he had no choice but to meet her eyes or make it obvious that he was pointedly looking away. Defiantly, he glared up at her, only a little distracted when she pressed the tip of the riding crop under his chin to guide his face. Unfairly, Seductra was quite beautiful. Well, maybe that was why she called herself that.  
  
"Well, Wild Tiger? Do we have an understanding?"  
  
If it meant Tomoe and Kaede would be all right, he supposed he would have to go along with it. At least, it seemed prudent until he got his powers back. After that she would just have to settle for being handed over to the authorities, but he wasn't about to tell her that and cause her to think of a way to stop him. He nodded very slightly, reluctant to encourage her to any violent action.  
  
"All right. But I'm not going to call you mistress," he grumbled petulantly. "You'll have to settle for 'Seductra'."  
  
"I have a funny feeling that by the time we're done, you just _might_ change your mind," Seductra purred, and snapped the riding crop against his left nipple without any warning at all.  
  
The sensation was excruciatingly pleasurable for an instant, and his hips jumped quite of their own accord in answer, hands clenching into fists. It lasted a moment, his brain still processing the shocking overload of information until it realized the sensation was not pleasure but _pain_ and his chest started stinging. Seductra struck again, this time hitting his other nipple, and went on striking him, back and forth, until his chest ached sharply and his nipples were hard, and he was hot in the face, short of breath, wincing.  
  
He nearly swallowed his tongue when she leaned down, and licked the peak of one sorely abused nipple through the now slightly damaged fabric of his suit. For the most part it had only been strained, but part of the suit had split around the areola, and there the warm wet sensation of her tongue on his skin was unhindered by the rough scrape of fabric against abused flesh.

"Stop," Kotetsu gasped, his voice small and weak and confused, not at all as strong as he'd have liked in the clutches of a woman who was holding him and his family hostage. "What- what do you want? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Straightening again, Seductra leaned back to admire the look of him where he was, bound and helpless, and reached up to push back his mask, exposing his face. He couldn't help the reflexive denial that slipped past his lips, but 'no' didn't seem to mean much to this villainess, and she slipped the mask off entirely, freeing his sweaty hair and exposing his face. He somehow felt more naked than he would have if she'd taken the rest of his suit off and left the mask on, and averted his eyes in shame, gritting his teeth.  
  
She didn't try to kiss him, at least, instead turning back to his aching nipples, which she circled the bed to suck on in equal shares until, treacherously, a moan escape him.  
  
Freezing in place, he shut his eyes, wincing when she laughed at him, stroking his face with strangely tender fingers. "Even in pain, there is something to be found to cherish, isn't there? How very like you, Wild Tiger. I suppose I should have expected as much."  
  
That- didn't make sense, even if it was a curiously intelligent insight into the way he operated. He wondered how she knew him so well when they'd never met before tonight, but got little chance to wonder further before her hands deftly removed his belt, pulling the tights of his hero suit down to bare his nethers to the cool air of the bedroom. "Don't--!" He gasped, looking down and struggling with the chains again, fruitlessly as Seductra bent low. He could not wrench his eyes away as she kissed the tip of his penis, and suddenly it was much, much harder to keep himself from looking at her, much harder to breathe.  
  
"You don't want to experience this kind of pleasure without your wife?" Seductra guessed, her shrewd expression marred by a smug little smile that he didn't like. It was as though she knew something he didn't, and considering how dire the situation was already, he really didn't appreciate the thought that she had even more of an upper hand. "I can help ensure that my-- powers don't tempt you all the way to the edge, if you like."  
  
Suspicious, maybe a little frightened, he tried to think through the nervousness he felt simply from having a woman so near. He'd never been with anyone other than Tomoe, and the very thought that someone else could want to take him, sexually, had not exactly occurred to him before. "--you can?" he breathed, thoroughly humiliated by how simultaneously hopeful and timid he sounded. Frowning, he looked away, even as Seductra laughed softly (mockingly) and traced the tip of one gloved finger down the length of his slowly-stiffening erection.  
  
"I can," she agreed, and held up a silver ring too big for a finger and too small for a wrist, looking almost too innocent. Distracted as he was by trying to make sense of it, he didn't realize what she was up to until it was too late to have a say in the affair. "Like this." Seductra pushed the ring down over the tip of his erection, and down the length of it to the base, where it pinched just a little too much to let him get fully erect, but not so much that it outright hurt. He couldn't help himself: he moaned, truly uncomfortable now that the constant presence of that ring reminded him of the situation he was in. His arms were tingling and almost numb, and he couldn't even press his knees together. Not to mention the continuous sting of the bruise along his right side, concentrated at his waist where the blow that'd left it had struck.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant and you know it," he muttered petulantly, and when she only smiled he glanced away, trying to conceal his rising guilt over the whole predicament. Here he was, being ravished in his own bedroom while Tomoe was probably tied up in Kaede's bedroom, waiting in irritation for him to figure himself out and free her. He couldn't risk letting her down by losing his cool or worse, making this woman angry. So he added, just as it looked like Seductra had gotten cross and was going to punish him for it, " _mistress_ " as reluctantly and acerbically as he could.

She seemed taken aback for a moment, and then ran the tip of her riding crop along the insides of his thighs, until he was holding his breath and trembling, trying to brace himself for the first strike. When she held still for a long while, clearly poised at the edge of that blow, for too long, he couldn't take it any longer.

Kotetsu blurted out sharply, "What are you waiting for?" and then the blow came, but not where he'd expected it, a bright line of pain welling up along the inside of his thigh where the skin was very sensitive. It came so close to his balls that he yelped, going stock still as the next blow came, and the next, light smacks that simmered with that weird meld of pleasure and pain she'd left behind at his chest, not quite hurting enough to just hurt, not quite pleasant enough to drive him to full hardness. When she stopped again, he was breathless, shaking with the effort of trying not to groan, and his erection kept twitching hungrily, aching for a gentler touch.

Breathing in deeply through her nose, Seductra shook her head once, and set the riding crop very deliberately down on the bed beside him. Turning, she walked across the room and into his bathroom, disappearing momentarily from his view. Her every step was slow and sensual, and when she returned, bearing a small lit candle in her hands, he didn't know what to expect, except that it would not be something he was familiar with, or found comfortable.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little more fearfully than he'd meant, watching as she lifted the candle over his chest, tipping it slowly. For an instant he remembered with disturbing clarity the victims of a particular crime boss from his first week as a hero, whom he'd put out his cigarettes on after killing them. He shut his eyes, grimacing in anticipation of fire, and when something hot touched his nipple he whimpered, feeling a strange transformation as that warmth slid over him almost wetly, too hot at first but rapidly cooling. Startled, he opened his eyes again to find hot wax hardening over his nipple. Seductra smiled sweetly at him, and moved the candle across his chest, tipping it here to bathe his other nipple in the same. Even through the fabric of his suit, it was as though it was touching his naked flesh.

And maybe he was starting to lose it a little, or maybe it really did feel good, but the sensation that had started out painful was fading into a strange, aching pleasure. Seductra set the candle aside, evidently satisfied with the sight of his flushed face and confused expression. Her silver-gloved hands stroked his cheek again and, subconsciously trusting her even though he knew he shouldn't, he turned towards the contact, frightened but muzzy-headed.

"...Seductra," he whispered, and then hesitated, unsure what he was going to ask. When she slid her fingers down to his lips, prodding at them, he opened his mouth again and found her pushing in and down, suppressing his tongue with them. The silver fabric was soft, where he would have expected it to be rough and gritty, and as she pressed deeper he found himself sucking on both fingers without any second thoughts, eyes fluttering shut in surrender.

Above him, Seductra had looked so-- aroused, he couldn't help it. Her fingers stilled in his mouth, not too deep for him to be able to breathe, and he ran his tongue over them, moaning in increasing urgency until she pulled them from his lips and answered, "What is it?"

It was starting to get a little difficult to think, he was so flustered, so he couldn't think of anything to stay. He just stared helplessly up at her, gasping, and shivered when she laughed again, that low, rich, laugh that seemed so much like and unlike his wife all at the same time. "Your power," he breathed, "it's- what is it?"

"I am the mistress of Fate," Seductra said simply, reaching up to thumb her own nipple through her outfit, watching the way he watched her with a sharp smile. "I can make anything I want happen, and there's nothing you can do about it." 

The words had a chilling finality to them, and Kotetsu was torn between-- heaven help him, _lusting_ for her and being terrified of her. He found himself wondering what Tomoe would think when this was all over. She would be hurt, he knew. Angry, maybe even upset enough to leave him over it. The very idea was such a turn-off that he struggled anew, desperate to free himself.  
  
His _body_ was telling him that this woman was, essentially, Tomoe, but that was no good. Not when she was clearly just pretending to be someone he knew to fool him. Not if her power enabled her to make him think such a thing, even if it wasn't true.  
  
"I won't betray my wife," he snarled defensively, jerking against the bed in grim determination. Idly wondering if it'd been long enough for him to break free yet, Kotetsu tried to activate his powers a second time as an afterthought. Nothing came to him.  
  
To his added dismay, Seductra seemed more amused by his continued defiance than she was deterred. And strangely-- fond of him, as if his personality was not at all what she'd expected. "Perhaps it's no betrayal at all," Modulating her tone to a coaxing one, Seductra began to circle him, running the tip of her riding crop along his side as she walked, tracing it along his skin so lightly it tickled. Every few seconds, in an arrhythmic pattern he could not anticipate, she struck him with it, hard and fast, making him jerk in response. He grit his teeth, the slight stinging that each strike left behind quickly mingling with the lingering bits of ache throughout his body, still half-feeling more like it was pleasure. "Perhaps in saving her life, you're showing a truer devotion than you normally could."  
  
He bit his lip, straining one final time with the chains as she passed his left hip, and trailed the riding crop along his leg to his booted foot. Giving up that pointless struggle with a defeated, frustrated sigh, he let himself relax as much as he could manage, watching her with increasing tension as she transferred the riding crop to his right foot, and began to close the distance between them again, drawing it up along his right calf.  
  
Agony split through him as she reached his waist and struck, through accident or design he wasn't sure, with brutal force at the exact center of the bruise he was trying to pretend he didn't feel. He'd been bracing himself, but it all meant nothing in the moment of truth. It hurt so badly he felt dizzy, and he lurched away to the side as best he could in his bindings, a low, sick moan escaping him before he could hide it.  
  
And suddenly, the illusion was broken. "Oh god! Kotetsu?" Seductra dropped the riding crop, lingering over the wound with both hands and wincing in sympathy while he started up, utterly confused. "Oh, I didn't know you were _hurt_ , you jerk! Why didn't you say something?"  
  
He blinked at her without comprehension and croaked, "Tomoe..."  
  
Either not hearing him or not caring, she bent down now, lightly touching around the edges of the wound, hissing when he involuntarily flinched away as she touched a spot that hurt too much. "Damn it, I wouldn't have done this tonight if you'd told me!"  
  
"What?" he answered, completely frazzled and starting to get a headache. "I don't even know how I got here."

Wide-eyed, Tomoe looked down at herself, then at him and started to laugh helplessly, pulling off the domino mask she'd borrowed and rubbing at her eyes. "You _idiot_ ," she growled, tossing the mask at him and moving to the head of the bed with a couple of keys out. In no time at all, he found himself freed and rubbed at his wrists, still watching her as if transfixed. He couldn't help it; somehow knowing that she really _was_ Tomoe made everything a hundred times sexier. "Did you really forget? You took that medicine for your upset stomach but it made you feel a little sick, so you used your hundred power," she began, shaking her head bemusedly as she went to the foot of the bed. "But it made you feel even weirder, so we sat down in bed together. You were kind of loopy, but a little interested, too. I told you I had some weird fetishes, and you told me no way, I was just saying that because you were dizzy. And I told you, _yes way_ , mister, and I'll prove it to you, and _you_ said--" Tomoe drew a great, deep breath as she set her key into the lock at Kotetsu's right foot, and then smiled up at him. "'I'd like that.' Then you passed out, so I decided to give you a surprise when you woke up. But you didn't tell me you were hurt! Idiot!"  
  
Now that she'd laid it out for him, come to think of it, he _did_ remember, though not with particular clarity. He specifically remembered the medicine he'd taken being a general muscle-relaxant sort of painkiller, and lying about the nature of the medicine. "It was ibuprofen or something, actually," he said blearily, frowning in concentration. "An' that's why I didn't tell you, I was trying to pretend it didn't hurt."  
  
Sighing, Tomoe put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to ruin everything. I really had you going!"  
  
Cracking a smile, Kotetsu shook his head. "I'll say. I was pretty confused." As she unlatched the first of the cuffs binding his ankles, he hesitated, a little disappointed in spite of himself. "It's- it's really okay, you know," he breathed, blushing hotly and pushing himself up a little bit. "It doesn't hurt that much. Um. And I was actually-- really enjoying it, if you were. I didn't think I would, but-- you know me better than I know myself."  
  
Tomoe seemed to consider, looking up the length of him and back down at the cuff. "...very well," she purred, resuming her Seductra voice and pulling his ankle back into the cuff, latching it firmly shut. "We shall pursue a conclusion to our evening's business, Wild Tiger. _If_ you think you can keep up."  
  
He laughed softly, settling back and admitting in an undertone, "I was kinda wondering how someone could sound exactly like they belonged on HeroTV." Proffering his wrists to be latched in place again, he flinched back when she bent so close her breath was ghosting along his ear.  
  
"Do not fail to recognize the gravity of your situation, Hero," Tomoe whispered wickedly, and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine.  
  
"I- I won't," he promised. Once she'd latched him in place again, he gave a cursory struggle, and lifted his chin in defiance. "Do your worst, Seductra!"  
  
Tomoe resettled the domino mask over her eyes, and grinned in a way that made him fear for his stamina. "Oh, believe me, Wild Tiger. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh I guess I'm going to try to de-anon the stuff I'm comfortable with de-anoning from the T&B anonmeme that I haven't already. I expect that might take me a while, especially since I have to decide about like things I'm not super proud of and things that are like...unfinished (and can I finish them now or am I still not able to) but. This one's finished, I like it, I don't really know why I'd never included it before, so here we go. Enjoy and sorry about the decade-old writing! I haven't checked it for word choice inconsistency, typos and shit yet so it might not be very good.


End file.
